Happiness Bouquet Debut Live
Main Information * Unit: H✰ppiness B♡uquet * Idols: [[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius']] & [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Laura_Hasegawa Laura Hasegawa] * Form: Kami Jewel Complete * Coord: ** Seto: Holy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord ** Laura: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Harmonia#Dreamy_Kami_Jewel_Cyalume_Ancient_Coord Dreamy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord] * Song - Happiness Bouquet (Aoi Ichigo from Aikatsu Photo on Stage) * Stage: Seventh Heaven Stage SLStage.jpg Before the Live Happiness Bouquet and Moffun were in the backstage preparing for their debut in Parajuku Moffun: Okey, are you ready~Moffu? *asked to the two of them. Seto: Yeah Moffun *answered Seto* Laura: Hi Hi Hi I am!!!! * said Laura putting one of his arms up with the hand open* Moffun: Here you have *said giving to the two of them their Ancient Kami Jewels, to Seto the Gold one and to Laura the Silver one* The two of them: Thanks Moffun! *and then they went to the change room* Seto: Uff, finally, our debut in Parajuku has come, right Laura? *said turning his face to Laura* Laura: Hm! Our debut in Parajuku, I can't wait to make everyone happy! *smiled holding Seto's hand making Seto to blush a little* jejeje you're blushed jeje *touched his cheek with her finger* Seto: Do-don't do that... *said embarrased* Laura: jejeje *she smiled to him again and grabbed his hand stronger than before. Seto: Let's go! Laura: Yeah! *smiled to him kaing him smile with her* The two of them: Meganee. We are ready! Meganee: Okey, I'm waiting to see your first live here in Parajuku. *said with smile to them* The two of them: The two of us neither. Megane: Please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friends Ticket. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: Seto, the crown of the dress give the person who dress it a Royal Aura while the Kewels in the skirt shine brightly, is rare to see a cyalume coord as a main coord for a live but this is fantastic coord is perfect for you, the one who desgin this coord and the whole Pandora Hearts brand is really a total genious. Laura, the pearl-pink glittering dress with a row of purple frills circling the top of the chest has a perfect Harmonia. While the shoes with different colors in each one gives to this fantastic design a irregular aura that complete it perfectly, this two coords combine perfectly! -'Holy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord' /'Dreamy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord!' Live ~'On The Stage~' Then, the music start to sound as Seto's and Laura's white pure aura surround the whole stadium when They Kirara appears from nowhere but this time the two of them were totally pink (The kiraras changes their color to pink when the feelings of their owners are totally pure and they feel like they don't matter if they dissapear in that moment) -'Kami ga nobita nda ne itsumo aitakatta' (I always wanted to meet you when I grew my hair out) -'Kawaranai egao wa sugu ni hanareta jikan umeru' (Your never changing smile filled in the gaps of the distant time) -'Saisho ni kawasu no wa arifureteru kotoba demo' (The words I spoke in our first exchange were rather common but) -'Oboeteru kaori ima mo amai ichigo no nioi' (I still remember that fragrance of your sweet strawberry scent) Afterwards, they aura surrounded completly the whole stadium, the crows couldn't say anything, the only were watching to the stage while Seto and Laura were skating blindingly and in a way that they were like godness who fell from the sky. -'Mirai kara todoku kagayaki wa watashi dake shitteta' (The shining stars taught me to hold on tightly) -'Oboeteru kaori ima mo amai ichigo no nioi' -(And that I knew I would shine if I reached for the future) As they stated the chorus their aura spread beyond the stadium while his eyes itis change to a star form, one third part of Parajuku was surrounded by Happiness Bouquet Aura. ~Chorus~ - Happiness Bouquet, irodzuku mae no kisetsu (Happiness Bouquet, before the season changes color) - Suppai omoi wo afuresō ni tataete (And that I knew I would shine if I reached for the future) -While in the backstage- Moffun was watching their live amazed and afraid. Moffun: They're shining too bright... but, I was sure that they would be the best unit of the world nad they will *said with a happy and a proud face* -Back to the stage- -'Furerarenai himitsu no mori no oku de' (Do not touch the depths of the forest of secrets) -'Sotto kuchi ni sureba yomigaeru ano mune no atsusa' (If you use your mouth, gently revive that heart with this warmth) -'Towa no būke' (Bouquet of Eternity) As they finished the last verse their kiraras turned away from them and they turned to two orchestra's sticks. Then, Happines Bouquet members toke the sticks and shouted. Prism Live!~ And then a lot of instruments appeared while they were waving the sticks as they were moving for the stage together. After that they started doing prism jumps. Prism Jumps~ First Jump! Seto and Laura does a simple jump in the air and a sparkling golden star appears complimented by surrounding smaller stars. -'Celeb/ Premium Splash!' ' yujt.png ' ---- Second Jump! Seto bounces on a black ground and his steps each leave a glow which rises into a tall purple column. He then soars up as tall, multicolored skycrapers rise, and then flies over a city in the night sky as the skycrapers change into different colors and leaving a trail of yellow sparkles. Afterwards, he does a pose in front of a large, bright moon whilst being surrounded by the city glowing in different colors and lights. -'My Fairytale Dream City '' MeruhenDreamCity.png Laura spins around while her arm is raised up, drawing a pinkish-rainbow colored spiral around her. She makes a loop and comes down to the ground, spinning around before forming a heart with her hands. As she poses, behind her the rainbow with a heart at the center shines. - '''Lovely Rainbow' LovelyRainbow23.png ---- Third Jump! Seto sits in a cage on top of a purple floor. A large beam of light shines on the cage as he attempts to reach for the key inches from it. Just as he grabs it, it slips from his hand and out of reach. -'''Valkyrie Mermaid captivity' Lolelole.jpg Laura ascends in the air with reflections of herself around her. Then, she went even higher as a light shines revealing she posing with a kaleidoscopic-like design behind her, circling. -'''Dream Kaleidoscope' Mugen_Kaleidoscope.png Then, some wings appears in Seto's and Moffun's backs. ---- Fourth Jump! When Seto scrunched his body, flowers of many hues appeared. Pink flowers were spread out as he spread his arms wide. He landed onto the pink flowers with his arms spread wide. -'''Hira Hira Hiraku Koi no Hana' WAKANAFlowerofLove.png Laura stretches her arms forwards and a red macaroon appears from her hands. As many macaroons appears at the background, she spins until the macaroons formed into circles. -'''Happy Macaron Spin' ANNMacaronSpin8.png They're already flying from the sky while jumping ---- Fifth Jump! An assortment of cookies appear and he spins himself into the center where a large teapot appears. Seto disappears into the golden light released by teapot and large teacups start surrounding it. Then he appears out of the giant teacup, performs a flip, and lands himself. As he spins and does a pose, the teapot pours out a stream of sparkling golden tea. -'''My Fairytale Tea Party' OTOHAplatinumteaparty2.png Laura jumps and floats throw the sky with a bouquet in her hand while she's making a rainbow with the bouquet. When she fells she poses with the bouquet as she's surrounded by a lot of flowers and plants. -'''Throbbing Memory Leaf ' WAKANAThrobbingMemoryLeaf.png ' ---- Sixth Jump! Seto swirls through stars and draws one while passing through spinning coffee cups. Once the he holds a coffee cup with a star in it, they continue to draw the star and leap through it. Rainbow spotlights and neon green stars appear while he spins on top of the star. -'Miracle Macchiato'' Gbfh.jpg Laura glides on a rainbow road, then having their arms outstretched and a pose to end the jump. The background has platinum shapes. -'Platinum Spiral' ' Platinumspiral.png ' ---- Seventh Jump! A room full of Toys appears and then the toys start moving and floating, then appear Seto sat in a chair with a cup of tea and jumps shouting surrounded by the toys that are dancing along with him. -'''Omocha no TeaParty! '' Star_june_rinne.png The scenery takes place somewhere in the palps where Laura plucks a four leaf clover from the ground. She throws it foward, into a lake, where it begins to glow and sparkle and the scenery changes to that of a forest. Several flowers transform into musical instruments, some held by butterfly, while Laura floats out from beneath the lake. She conducts this orchestra using a giant four leaf clover. -'''Ushigi da izumi no orchestra' ' 97338c15-1595-4a64-b3c7-eb8e0e91079f.jpeg ' ---- Eighth Jump! All is covered by mist, then a clock handle appears and moves while the screen it moves away revealing a pocket clock and Seto's grabbing it. Then, he closes the clock and the mist scatters revealing a lot of corpes in a luxurious mansion of s. XVII, then the image turns to a room of black and white squares with a big clock behind Seto -'Hajimari no Bell'' Oz.Vessalius.full.1580402.jpg A kaleidoscope floats down to Laura and she looks through it. The Camera zooms in on her eye momentarily before switching to a room of mirrors. Two other Laura appear behind the mirror, and float upward before separating. Together they talk and float up into the air. The scenery changes to that of a kaleidoscope image of Laura theme colors and symbols while the three Laura's hold hands to form a triangle. -'Secret Wonderful Scope' ' c08f7601-1661-43f9-80ae-ec2c393515f4.jpeg ' ---- Nineth Jump! In a glittering, dark blue room Seto snaps his finger, forming a large crystal snowflake beneath him. He blows an icy wind outward by holding his hands beneath his mouth, which grow into a shower a snowflakes and glitter as multiple gradient poles appear, one of which Seto slides around. The snow trail continues to show a carriage and horse, which slows to a hault and opens to reveal Seto. He raises his hand to reveal a giant ice castle shown up close. Then the castle is revealed to be within a shining sphere, held by him, who stands by himself in the snowy evening of the arctic. -'Frozen Castle Mirage' ' 63144333-bf27-4d2f-8dd8-c3d4739723d5.jpeg ' ---- Laura is first seen ascending, twirling, as she goes higher rainbow-colored peacock like tails sprout and spread from her back. finally she turns and strikes a pose. -'Flapping! Rainbow Tail!!' ' Rinne_Rainbow_Tail.png ' Tenth Jump! After Seto spins to summon the flower, long vines appear behind him. He jumps out of the room as the vines continue growing and seven other flowers appear. In a new area, the vines and flowers continue to sprout and grow, and out of the red flower appears Seto, holding a colorful bouquet. He holds it out before posing as the camera pans out to reveal the suddenly new, large field of flowers. -'Tick Tock Fower!' ' 8ac831fb-37ff-4c1b-9375-624dec5b0add.jpeg ' ---- Glowing hearts form from Laura and become a giant heart. Then Laura poses surrounded by them afterwards with a giant heart with small hearts surrounding her. - '''Heart Pounding Experience '' Heart_pounding_experience!_(Aira).png '''Eleventh Jump!' Seto starts the jump by drawing a star using his hands in the air. He punches through the center of the star with his hands and shatters the it into smaller pieces of itself. The stars sparkle as Seto jumps a pose. Then he starts to spin himself surrounded by a lot of stars and rainobws and does his final pose. -'Sparkling Future Star Final!' ' RINNEFuturestar.png ' ---- The background gots cloudy and Laura stands in front of a door. Then a key appears and Laura opens the door to fly through a rainbow gradient scenery and swirls amongst it as various pattern hearts float to her. They burst open for her to pose before a large pink argyle heart adorned with small gold gems and a single crown. Large gems and crowns surround her. - Dreaming Heart''' 螢幕快照_2016-03-24_下午11.07.10.png '''Twelfth Jump! Seto's and Laura's wings got more bigger and bright. Then, they fly around the whole world with a bouquet in their hands as new flowers born from the ground and full the whole world. After that, they meet in the other part of the world and fly to the end of the galaxy throw the Via Lactea and other galaxies. At the end of the galaxy they enter to the Paradise called Eden and shout. -'Everyone's Dear Happiness Bouquet!' ' Garden-of-Eden-Paradise.jpg ' Afterwards, everyone has a bouquet in their hands. The music ends and Laura and Seto poses shining more bright than the same sun while their kiraras shine so bright that blind everybody. The whole audience are shocked, they can't move any part of they bodies. Even Megane and Meganii were shocked, they couldn't expect that. Category:Prism Live Category:Prism Jumps Category:Seto's Shows Category:Laura's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Xesc13primero Category:PrettyOjamajo7